Missing
by RdRidingHood
Summary: Sequal to Everybodys fool i hope you like i tried hard tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER :**__ i own nothing at all the characters belong to Disney and any one associated to HSM the song belongs to Evanescence any thing else with the song I'm simply an fan making a fan fic. that is all harmless fun . _

**_Warning:_**_character death and semi graphic death scene if you cant handle don't complain to me i warned you._

**_Summary: _**_equal to my other fic __Everybody's Fool __ i don't want to say much with out giving it away but if you read the first you have a sense of what might happen. _

**_AN: _**_i changed the song to this one because i thought it would fit better than the one i had picked out and thank you everyone the reviews it makes me happy:) hope you like this and i did an ok job. _

**Missing **

**Please Please forgive me but **

**I wont be home again. **

**Someday you'll look up and barley conscious**

**You'll say to no one "Isn't something missing?"**

As Sharpay sat at her desk tears flowed uncontrollably. Her parents weren't home as usual and Ryan was at play practice so that left her alone like she was all along utterly and completely alone. With a trembling hand she began to write. Everything shes been feeling everything shes kept inside.

Mean while back at school Ryan was trying to explain to Ms. Darbus why one of her Star pupil's and leading cast member was missing.

"RYAN WHERE IS YOUR SISTER" Ms. Darbus yelled it scared Ryan making him effectively drop his paint brush. "she wasn't feeling well so she went home early I promise she'll be here tomorrow" he said giving Ms. Darbus a week smile she scowled at him and walked of he sighed and continued painting.

Troy just laid in his bed thinking 'maybe i should call her and talk to her' 'but you haven't talked to her in years well except the occasional word here and there' he sighed in frustration "i just 'don't know what to do to make things better" thats it he thought he'll call gabby she'll know what to do. He grabbed his cell of his bedside table and dialed a number he knew all to well.

**You won't cry for my absence**

**I know you forgot me long ago**

**Am i that unimportant...? **

**Am I that insignificant...?**

**Isn't something missing..?**

**Isn't someone missing me.?**

By the time Sharpay was done writing her tears have stopped. After placing the pen down on the desk she dragged her self into he bathroom. After washing the remaining makeup off her face she slowly walked over to the bath tub and began to fill it up. She walked back into her room and opened her desk drawer she pulled out a razor blade that would normally be used for some sort of arts and crafts. After walking back in the bathroom she placed the razor on the edge of the tub while turning it off . Undressing her self till she was completely nude Sharpay stepped into the bathtub. The water was hot and stung her delicate skin at first but she got used to it fast after siting down. She held the blade tight in her hand squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

She slightly relaxed placing the blade back on the edge of the tub.

(AN:i know your probably confused she didn't do anything)

Memories begin to flood her mind thoughts of her and her brother thoughts of Troy 'god she wished Troy would be there telling her not to do it every things going to be ok . He's not he doesn't care. She thinks.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice**

**You wont try for me, not now**

**Though I'd die to know you love me **

**I'm all alone**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

As soon as Troy gets off the phone with Gabriella he feels so much better. He decides to call Sharpay and see whats going on. Laying on his bed still he dials her number. Butterflies shoot threw his stomach as its continues to ring. "hey its Sharpay your obviously not special enough to talk to me so leave a message" 'beep' Troy hangs up he thinks about waiting till morning but he really wants to talk to her. As he heads downstairs he yells to his parents where he's headed

Sharpy's house is only about a 20 minute walk to his house.

**Please please forgive me **

**But I wont be home again**

**I know what you do to yourself **

**I breathe deep and cry out **

"**Isn't something missing"?**

"**Isn't someone missing me"?**

Sharpay continued to sit in her tub contemplating what her next move should be she took one last deep breath and pick the blade up one last time...

Troy finally made it her house seeing her pink convertible in the drive way he knew she'd be home. Knocking on the door there was no answer so he tried the door knob it was surprisingly unlocked so he let him self in. looking around the house seemed pretty empty

"SARPAY YOU HERE"Troy yelled.

Sharpy's point of view:

as she brought the blade down to her pale flesh of her wrist she hears her name being called in the distance "_**SHARPAY"**_she knew that voice no way could that be him then she heard it again more closer "_**SHAR YOU HERE" '**_OMG she thought that is him' quickly getting out of the tub and wrapping a robe around her self she ran towards the voice calling her name that voice shes longed for so many years.

Troys POV:

he walked up the stairs slowly calling her name hoping she might be here "**SHAR YOU HOME" **he figures either way he would leave her a note on her desk. As he approached her bedroom. That bedroom he'd been in so many times before shared so many things with the girl of his dreams. Nausea began to set in as he got closer to her door. As he was about to knock the door flew open reveling a semi clad Sharpay in a fluffy pink robe.

There eyes met and for a second time stopped.

"what are you doing here ?" she asked in a sincere voice

Troy looked straight at her "I needed to talk to Sharpay i miss you and I'm sorry for everything"

tears began to fall down her cheeks she threw her self at him and captured him in a tight embrace. He hugged her back with as much need and desire. They didn't say a word just held each other in that warm embrace for a long while.

Eventually the broke apart and sat on Sharpy's bed talking "I love you Sharpay i have all along Its been killing me how I've treated you" she was speechless and she could do was smile as tears rolled down her cheek "i love you to Troy i always did but what about Gabriellia"she asked "don't worry about her your the only thing that matters right now". With that he leaned in and kissed her gently which quickly turned more passionate. After breaking apart for air the stared at each other for a long moment "I love you Pay everything is going to be ok now" she looks down ''you promise'' he lifts her head with her chin and looks her directly in the eyes "I Promise"...

**And if I bleed I'll bleed **

**Knowing you don't care **

**And if I sleep just a dream of you **

**I'll wake without you there .**

"**Isn't something missing?"**

"**Isn't someone missing me?"**

'Drip' 'Drip' 'Drip'...

Was all Troy could hear as he stood white as a sheet staring at the lifeless yet peaceful body of that was Sharpay Evans. The water was stained crimson red from her blood. He was afraid to move afraid to see if what was happening was real. Snapping out of his thoughts he knelt down nest to the porcelain tub and carefully placed hi index and pointer finger to her jugular he didn't feel a pulse but she still felt warm. Drawing back fast as if he had been burned he falls to the ground with a loud thud before he can think anymore he quickly dials 911 and tells them the best he could what happened they told him to stay calm and they'd be there as soon as possible. Knowing there was nothing he could do troy stepped out of the bathroom. Not being able to take the sight anymore. As he walked into her room he saw various

pictures of her all over most of her and Ryan dressed up in costumes for school plays. He could hear the sirens blaring in the background. He placed one of the pictures back down as he waited silently for the paramedics and police to come.

As he sat there on his bed he couldn't help but wonder what if. What if he came earlier. His thoughts were interrupted by the paramedics coming trough the door closely followed by the police. As the meds walked into the bathroom the police approached Troy. All he could do was blankly stare "Excuse me son?"Officer Orylie

asked shaking troy lightly on the shoulder "huh" was all he could muster " I'm Officer Orylie I'm going to take you home ok" troy just nodded and stood following the Officer out the house as they were making to the car many people were beginning to come and stare at what was happening. As he was about to get into the car a black SUV pulled in Troy knew exactly who it was her parents he felt a pang in his heart as he watched silently from the car as Sharpy's mother flung her self from the car in hysterics slowly followed by Mr. Evans and Ryan both looking sad and scarred as the officer tried to calm her down. His partner came to take over Orylie walked back to the car and got in "sorry about that" lets get you home" as he turned th ignition and put it in drive.

Troy couldn't help but think no sorry to Sharpy's family. As they slowly pulled away he looked back and saw the paramedics putting sharpy's stretcher into the back of the ambulance then Mrs. Evans just collapsed into her husband. And Ryan stood by and watched. Not wanting to see anymore. Troy turned around and told the Officer where to go. After going into his house his mom didn't have to say anything she could see by the look on his face she simply hugged him as he cried.

"**Isn't something missing ?"**

"**Isn't someone missing me?"**

Troy cried him self to sleep that night not sure how he was going to face the world of tomorrow.

**AN:**so this is the second part if your confused tell me please I'm not happy with this but i tried i hope you like it. Umm if you know how i can make it better or things i could expand on tell me. In the next chap will be the funeral the prologue and what the letter said please review it helps me get better and this weekend i work on the last part than you peace out

love Sharpay


	2. MY immortal

_**DISCLAIMER :** i own nothing at all the characters belong to Disney and any one associated to HSM the song belongs to Evanescence any thing else with the song I'm simply an fan making a fan fic. that is all harmless fun . _

_**Summary: **the final installment of my three part songfic this is called my immortal i hope you like it please review_

_**AN:** not all the words in the song may not make sense to the story but i over i thought it fit. And apparently the in my other story at the end where troy cried and his mom coddled him didn't make sense and seemed cheesy please tell me what it is so i can change it. _

**MY IMMORTAL**

**I'm so tired of being here**

**suppressed by all my childish fears **

Troy raps his arm tighter around her small waist as they lay in the grass looking up at the stars

her head was on his chest and her arm draped over his stomach. "look its the big dipper"she said he simply shook his head and laughed "pay you are such a dork"continuing to look at the sky she replies "yeah but I'm your dork" Troy sat up looking straight at her they stared into each other's eyes as if looking for something. Longing for something missing. He placed a hand of the side of her face and she leaned in lovingly. " I love you pay" she smiled "i love you too troy but promise one thing" she said in a serious tone he looked at her confused "ok" she looked at him with pleading eyes "please don't ever leave me i don't know what i would do with out you"a tear slid down her cheek troy quickly wiped it away "pay i could never leave you i promise" giving her a hug he breathed in that familiar scent he missed so much. "troy?" Sharpay asks still in the hug "mmm" he didn't want to pull away "its time for you to go" they parted immediately missing the warmth troy looks down at there joined hands"i don't want to leave pay i cant lose you again" she gives him a sympathetic smile "you never lost me ill always be right here" she places a hand over his heart "now you have to wake up and go say your goodbyes.

**And if you have to leave **

**I wish that you would just leave **

**'cause your presence still lingers here**

**And it wont leave me alone**

Troy awoke with a start. Its been three day's since Sharpy's death and he has barley slept dreams of past memories haunting every minute. Slowly and groggily he got out of bed. Today was Sharpy's funeral he didn't know if he was going to make it through the day. As he walked out of his bedroom he could hear noises downstairs indicating his parents were already up. After taking a hot shower he made his way back to his room he still had time before the service. After getting dressed he sat on his bed looking at a picture he had long forgot on his shelf it was a picture of him and Sharpay a few years back his mother took at a family cookout she was wearing a pair of daisy duke ands a wife beater and troy was wearing his red wild cat t-shirt and bored shorts holding her bridal style smiling. For a moment he smiled as he picked up the frame remembering that day.

**These wounds wont seem to heal**

**This pain is just to real**

**Theres just to much that time can not erase**

A single tear rolled down his cheek. Suddenly being consumed by anger he gripped the frame tighter. Throwing it across the room colliding with the wall shattering. He fell to his knees with his face in his hands looking up as if to the heavens. "AHHHHH WHY I WAS HERE FOR YOU WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME SAVE YOU!!!!" falling to the floor he laid there looking at the ceiling for a long while. Then he heard a soft knock at the door "what" not looking to see he was coming through the door his mom stayed in the door way "Troy hunny its time to go"'wow he thought I've been here longer than i thought' "ok" getting up he put on the infamous black suit that black suit everyone has in the back of there closet that they only get out on certain occasions.

**When you cried i wipe away all of your tears **

**when you screamed i fight away all your fears **

**And i held your hand through all of these years **

**But you still have **

**All of me **

It was a quiet ride to the funeral home the only thing his parents said to him was "I know it doesn't seem like it know but it will be ok" they finished patting his knee he just looked out the window the rest of the way.

Making his way inside he felt slightly out of place like maybe he didn't belong but thought he knew her more better than anyone in this room he scanned the room and saw mostly people he didn't know and assumed it was her extended family seeing her parents they made eye contact for a brief moment. Scowling at him they turned away looking over the rest of the room he saw some people he recognized to be sharpy's old friends talking to Ryan he felt someone touch his shoulder he turned seeing his parents "sweetie were going to talk to her parents are you going to be ok" he simply nodded and then they were gone.

After what seemed like forever everyone finally made it into the room where her coffin was being kept it was a silver coffin with pink trim on the inside very Sharpay troy thought. Troy could feel his heart pounding against his chest. As he sat down next to his parents. After a while he stopped listening to what the other people were saying . His only thoughts were 'wow i really cant believe this is going to be it this my last time with her forever no more laughing playing nothing shes gone for good' lost in all his thoughts he didn't realize that people began to stand up and walk over to the coffin to pay last respects. Timidly but anxiously he got up and walked to the coffin his heart pounding the hole time dreading what he might see. Walking up he looked at her angelic face noticing even in death she looks like an angel . She was wearing a black dress strapless upper part some what of a corset with a slightly poofy skirt with red trim (an:watch the my Helena video it s the same dress shes wearing)stifling his will to cry troy said his final good byes. When he was about to leave he noticed Ryan walking up to him his eyes were red from crying "Troy" he looked at him "Ryan I'm sorr..." he was cut off by Ryan "don't you have nothing to be sorry about as much as i want to blame you its not ones fault but listen i have somethings my sister would want you to have" Troy gave him a quizzical look "ok" walking out to his car Ryan handed him a medium size box "well my parents are going to wonder where i am good luck and ill see you around"walking off troy stood there alone not sure what to do next.

When he got home he went straight to his room his parents said nothing just gave him a sympathetic smile troy thought ' I don't want your pity so stop giving it to me nothing can change the way i feel if you want to make me happy bring her back' when he got to hi room he changed quickly and sat on his bed with the box.

**You used to captivate me by your **

**Resonating light now I'm bound by the life**

**You left behind ,your face it haunts my once **

**Pleasant dreams your voice it chased away **

**All the sanity in me **

Looking threw it he found random stuff pictures of her and him pictures of her dressed up in costumes a few odd stuff cards notes it was all stuff that was them. It was like there entire relationship was in a box. At the bottom he found his letterman jacket he gave to her freshman year. Inside the folded jacket he found a letter addressed to him. Placing the jacket down he carefully opened it reading what it said

_Dear Troy,_

_what I've done is not because of you i just feel as if i don't belong. There was nothing left for me. Everyone was moving on with there lives and i was simply not a part of it. Please don't mourn for my death the only thing i wanted is world was for you to be happy. I love you and always will. I know that doesn't mean much now im not there but its true. Thank you fro all you did you were there for me always and im forever great full. You saved me in ways i never knew i needed saving. I hope you move on and fine someone who will make you happy. Theres nothing really left for me to say so in my last words here is a song i leave for you i feel represents how i truly feel._

**There for you **

**Flyleaf**

**Sometimes im selfish fake you're always **

**A true friend and i don't deserve you **

**Please forgive me again **

**I wanna be there for you **

**Someone you can come too **

**Runs deeper than my bones**

**I wanna be there for you **

**I wanna be there for you **

**Swirling shades of blue **

**Slow dancing in your eyes**

**sun kisses the earth**

**and i hush my urge to cry ,cry**

**I wanna be there for you **

**someone you can come too**

**Runs deeper than my bones**

**i wanna be there fro you **

**i wanna be there for you **

**'cause i hear the whispered words **

**In your masterpiece beautiful **

**you speak the unspeakable through**

**I love you too **

**I wanna be there for you **

**someone you can come to **

**I wanna be there for you **

**someone you can come too**

**Runs deeper than my bones**

**And i wanna be there for you **

_Love Sharpay_

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**this pain is just to real **

**theres just to much that time can not erase**

Troy just sat there shocked he didn't know what to say or think he juts sat in silence. Before he realized it he had fallen sleep.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself you're gone**

**but though you're still me **

**I've been alone all along **

he gave her a big hug "god i never thought i was going to see you again" she smiled " i told you i would always be right here" they broke apart he looked at he with bright eyes "how much time do we have" she took his hands in hers and looked straight in his eyes "all the time in the world" they sat together looking at the sky just happy to be in each others embrace.

**EPILOGUE**

Not long after the death of Sharpay the Evans family move away unable to live in the shadows of there beloved Sharpay.

Unable to move on Troy broke up with Gabriella telling her his heart was buried along with Sharpay. He continued to play basket ball and became a regular cast member in the schools productions in honor of her. He frequently would visit her resting place talk to her and tell her what was new and going on in his life.

**AN:**ok so this is it hope it wasn't to bad i just got really bored and antsy to start a new story so i kind of rushed it sorry if the note was cheesy i just didn't know what to say tell me what you think and if i should change anything thank you so much fro reading reviewing it means a lot and yeah thank you and i hope you'll read my other stories when i get them posted ,

love Sharpay


End file.
